saint_seiya_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Rowena
"I am a Demigod everybody knows that and the fact that I was one of Artemis`s own children however I chose to serve Hades because he saved me and I had nowhere else to go. My actions during maritime world would have caused me to be sent to the Fields of Punishment. I decided that I rather serve Hades redeeming myself forever than dying over and over again because I`m a coward. I`m not strong, I`m not good enough to be the reincarnation of Athena or this "Saori Kido" person you talk so affectionately about. I can`t do anything, I mess up, Hades punishes me because of my incompetence yet you say I am the new reincarnation of Athena. That`s lies now leave me here so that I may redeem forever like I always have." (Rowena`s denial of being the new reincarnation of Athena after the death of Saori Kido) Rowena '(ロウィーナ, ''Rowiina), commonly known as the '''Incompetent Fool '''by other Specters, the '''Reincarnation of Athena '''by the Saints, '''Athena-sama '''by Owl Honerva the only person allowed to refer to Rowena in such a manner as she is closer to Honerva considering her to be a friend and finally she is lesser-known as the '''Reluctant Hero '''perhaps her most known title outside of Athena-sama that Rowena is aware of. The only demigod child and daughter of the Moon Goddess Artemis, she was a legendary hero that slaughtered hundreds of warriors yet was honored by numerous unnamed statues erected in her name that she never asked for. She was killed by a Celtic Hero that has remained unnamed of yet and after death she was brought to the Underworld. As a result of her immense faith, she was chosen among the dead by Hades to become one of his Specters. They quickly learn that Rowena has no social skills and simply is one of the more morally strict Heroes labeling her incompetent due to her nature as well as various laws that prohibits her from killing innocents. When she was initially mentioned during the Hades Arc, she is referred to as the '''Incompetent Fool '''followed by laughter from the other Specters who say that Rowena is useless until Rowena appears; her charisma silencing them quickly along with her fierce glare. She then attacks without an word silently giving her name to Taurus Aldebaran; her stoic nature giving Bennu Kagaho chills down his spine. When she is revealed to be the reincarnation of Athena; Rowena is forced to fight off hundreds upon hundreds of Specters but is unable to handle them. At the last moment, Owl Honerva despite orders from her husband to remain in bed saves the shocked Rowena gaining a slight scratch from one of Griffon Minos`s techniques. Rowena repays the debt by reaping her former Comrades souls with the soul reaping technique: ''Grim Reaper '''''sending them to the realm of Ashikaga where they will be judged by the true ruler of Death who is not Hades but rather Lady Death; the mother of Specters and the forgotten sister of Persephone; "lover" of Artemis. In addition, she is the "aunt" of Rowena and Rowena`s "child": Helena Valkyrie. After allying with the Mesopotamian Pantheon, she allies with the Roman Pantheon, as well as the Japanese, Indian, Native America and the Inca Pantheon. It is believed that at some point, Rowena, her Saints, and her allies fought against the African Pantheon and their ally the Egyptian Pantheon. However, as there are no recorded documents of this conflict; her Saints are concluding that this was a fictional conflict and not actually a "true conflict" that Rowena engaged in. As there are no documents they cannot be sure. Rowena herself even stated that she never remembered even fighting against those two pantheons calling it purely-based "fiction" and not actually fact. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Former Specters Category:Reincarnation Category:Demigods Category:Immortals Category:Cultural Heroes